


Деревня Уйма overdrive

by 9093008323, WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Сказки - Степан Писахов
Genre: Crossover, Dialect, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Hux is Shining, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Поморьска говоря
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9093008323/pseuds/9093008323, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Не любо - не слушай!
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Сеня Малина
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	1. О генерале

**Author's Note:**

> Людие, автор плагиатил у Писахова сюжеты, выражения и даже отдельные слова! Простите, людие!

Глянь-ко на улицу. Вишь, козырем идет? Бороды не носит, плечи вразлет расправил, выступь фасониста, а голова как рябина. Это генерал наш отставной. Думаш, вру? Ты что парень, а не мужик большой — не смотри, званье генеральско — оно не за года дается.

А приплыл он к нам с того берега моря черного, космического. Знаш где море-то межзвездно искать? Это до третьего неба вызняться надо, оттуда еще две версты, а там уже и моря того край. Хорошо в черном море, раздольно и видать ясно, не в пример ясне, чем внизу на земле. Оттуда-то генерал и разглядел наше согласье, что живем в ладу, ни злости у нас, ни сердитости — все в сплошном удовольствии.

В прежне-то время служил наш генерал за морем космическим в краю снежном; что ни день — всё зима да мороз трескучий. Лета вовсе не быват. Место хоть и холодно порато, да важно: мерз генерал, а гордился оченно. И служил с ним в том же зимнем краю исправником другой человек — Зубилкой прозывался. Али Кирочкой? Кайлом звать буду его. Вроде и не генерал, а уважение имел большое, у начальства на хорошем счету. Начальником же над ними был не царь-король, не генерал, а звание высоко имел, из головы выронил только како. Памяти мало стало.

Прислал етот начальник генералу постановление: Кайло-исправника отыскать и к нему-то, начальнику, немедля доставить. Генералу Кайло разыскивать — нож острый. Пять дён назад убежал Кайла в лес за девкой-молодухой и бурым медведем, а все и рады. Генерал наш тоже характером крут, но Кайло, когда озлится, бывало, над солдатами изгалятся, измыватся. Генерал весь измаялся, но делать нечего. Приказали — пошел.

Бежит генерал скрозь хвойник, глядит: лежит Кайло в снегу. Чувствий лишился. Вокруг никого: ни медведя, ни девки. Кайло, стало быть, от гонки не досмотрел, о корень еловый спотыкнулся, теменем о ствол ударился. Надо Кайлу начальству доставить, надо на себе тащить через чащобу малопролазну, а генералу неохота: тяжелый он — что нравом, что телом. Кабы солдатов с собой взял, они бы живо Кайлу дотащили. Да солдаты в гарнизоне остались. Стоит генерал, раздумыват, про Кайло забыл.

Вдруг как грохнуло! Земля затрещала, точно медведь через малинник поторопился. Лес ходуном пошел, трещины в снегу запоявились.

«Ахти, — думает генерал, — из-за Кайлы погибать под землей да под деревами обидно». А дело опасно. Без Кайлы оштрафуют, засудят, да и один он вобратно до карбасов-то межзвездных добежать не успет.

Что тут сделаш? Вывернуться-то беспременно надобно.

Не долго генерал думал. Смотрит: рядом березка тоненька. Он ее под корень — не гляди, что генерал, у его завсегда инструмент про запас. В трещину стволом ткнулся с одной стороны, с другой, третьей. Подналег, натужился. Земля, как льдина, откололась, под ним закачалась, а генералу того и надо. Кайло снежком присыпал для сохранности. Живой али помер — потом разберемся, ежели сказали доставить — целым довезем.

Раскачиват генерал землю-льдину под собой и Кайлом, а потом так хорошенько толконулся березкой, что аж в воздух выхлестнулся. Ком-то евонный с мою баню вышел. Провернул генерал березу и погреб в поднебесье ею, буди веслом.

А тут как трахнуло ишшо раз! Да страшно дак! Шматье земляно подхватило, выкинуло вместе с генералом, Кайлом и снегом к тучам, за тучи и с размаху в море межзвездно! Чуть не вытряхнулись. Генерал в беспокойство не вошел: не к чему занапрасно себя тревожить. Крутит евоих, а он знай успеват березкой как рулем ворочать, да тучи, камни космические с льдинами вечными от себя отталкивать.

Понеслись они через море черное, звездное на север. Оглянулся генерал, а зимнего края-то за спиной и нету, словно начисто снесло.

Сутки плыли по морю космическому — не видать земли. Мороз крепчат: уж градусов двести с прибавкой. Генерал знай березовым веслом шевелит степенно, раздумчиво, без спешности, исто ночь помелом метет. Кайло лежит — не шелохнется. И вот генерала зло взяло на Кайло, аж в горячность бросило. На морозе всем думается легче. Слепил разгоряченный генерал снежок да бросил в море. Снег чуть не в рукавицах в пар оборотился, а ковды выпалил снежком генерал в межзвездность, плот их земляной как взовьется! Про снег генерал в соображенье взял. Снежки в море швырят, да березкой подгребат. Устали не знат. Подумай на милость, шибче карбаса шел.

Скоро суда военны показались да не чужи, а ихны. Генерал к самому пыхтящему пароходу на своем плоту подошел. В окошко постучал. По званию-имени представился, про Кайло слово сказал. Люди внутрях с диву охнули.

— Ох-ти, гляди ты! Генерал воротился!

Обрадели все и пустили их. Генералу самовар ведерный поставили — согреться с дороги, иззяб, поди, весь. Кайлу доктору отдали. Доктор просмотрел, прослушал — жить Кайле позволил.

Идут корабли по морю черному по делу великому, в сторону не вертят. Вдруг вывернулась лодочка. В ней парень статный да чернявый улыбатся, на носу евонной лодки скворец железный посвистыват.

— Я, кумовья-сватья, — метнул звонким зовом парень, а сам кудри черны на затылок заправлят да глазом прищуриватся, — песенный мастер. Стихи плету, сказы сказываю доброму люду. Без песни, други, внутрях у нас потемки. Работа с песней скорей идет, а разговором от иного дела и отговориться можно. Я здря слов бросать не буду. — Расцвел улыбкой парень и вдогонку бросил: — Всякий знат, смех в работе подмога и с едой пользителен.

И так складно речь завел, так слова кружевятся, плетутся, что карбасы и пароходы в те сети кружевны попали, встали и заслушались. Позабыли по какой такой военной надобности шли. Сразу не углядели, что парень звонкий — из войска вражеского! Сам капитан Дормидонтий! А Дормидонтий всё веселы сказки про генерала нашего норовил выплести. Что роста у генерала хватало, а дородства не очень, про евонны волосья огнистые, да кажно слово несуразицей подпират, смешит-разгонят, скворец с носа ему подпеват — ну, и закрутили.

Слушали солдаты-офицеры — не наслушались, потешались — устали не знали. Командиры пароходов сквозь зубы посмеивались, мелким смехом хихикали, а кто помладше званием — хохотали в покаточку. Генерал лицом от екого дела краснел, бледнел, а остановить не смел — боялся скажут: не девка, чай, на слова обижаться. Тоже со всеми чуточку смеяться почал, лицо разгладил, благорасположение свое показал, добавки попросил. Дормидонтий в полном удовольствии как ременкой подстегнул всех на ново веселье: частушки завернул и о начальстве их строгом, и о Кайле-исправнике, и обо всех, кого знал из ихних.

Офицеры и солдаты уж и признали капитана вражеского, а тот ишшо пять слов скажет — как пару поддаст, и опять все хохотом грохнут, животами трясут, в круги-переверты по полу катаются! С пароходов больших и малых, с карбасов смех громом летел над морем межзвездным. Долго на кораблях угомониться не могли. Отхохотали и спохватились — пушки в сторону Домидонтия-затейника поворотить не успели, бонбы не метнули! Не зря тому платили два пая: один за службу, второй — за сказы.

Скрылся капитан Дормидонтий на своей лодчонке, свист его скворца железного ишшо слышен был, а начальник самый высокий, что Кайло к себе требовал, нашего генерала к себе на доклад захотел. Вздохнул генерал и неспешным ходом отправился. Передвигат генерал себя, ножки ставит мерно — понимат, что за упущенного капитана вражеского доброго слова начальник не скажет.

Дверь в горницу открыл, шапку снял, словами отгораживаться собрался — а на кресле царском-начальницком Кайла угнездился!

— Это как оно так-то? — подскочил генерал, будто его подкинуло.

Кайло напыжился, для важного вида ноги растопырил, глазищами в генерала уперся.

— А вот так, — отвечат.

Кайло генералу кочергу свою показал. Зла кочерга Кайла! Накалена докрасна, аж светится, сжимат ее в руках Кайло и на генерала нашего с намеком поглядыват. Дескать, пистоль достать не успеш, а кочерга — вот она.

Сначала задохнулся генерал, потом отдышался, да одна злость на зубах хрустит. Промолчал он, а кулаки-то сжались.

Опосля они всеми судами вражеско войско нагнали. Вражьи силы в ту пору щуку оченно большшу добыли, грибов цельный воз насобирали, кадушки расставили — солить собрались. Увидели чужи корабли — соль на землю уронили-рассыпали, кадушки побросали, мигом улепетнули в избу и дверь палкой приперли.

Не по-людски! Хотели солдаты вылезть из телег, экой оравой стабуниться да постучать, выговор строгой сделать, а гляди — перед дверью мужичонко выскочил.

Кайла как увидал мужичка, глаза запротирал: проверял, так ли видится, как есть? В кучера вцепился, сам трепещется и петухом кричит истошно:

— Из всех пушек по нему палите!

Все выфрунтились, под козырек взяли. Пушки грохнули. Да ковды пыль осела, мужичок у той же двери околачиватся, на Кайло глядит и лицом улыбатся. Оказался не простой мужик, а дед Лука! Экого деда во всем море космическом знали и по сю пору вспоминают. Коли Луке звезда не по ндраву — он ее с неба стрясет, на заслонки к печке переправит. Про людей и разговору нет.

Кайлу от злости подбросило, засобирался он из коляски с дедом Лукой отругаться за прошлы кислы слова и обиды. Да генерал встрял. Держал в уме сказать: «Ты куды, дурак кудлатый, попер?» А язык в другу сторону оборотился, почал разговор генерал наш:

— Ваша начальственность! Ежели дед Лука пришел...

Не успел предостеречь генерал. Кайло сбесился, подхватил его и генералом-то всю коляску изнутри протер, вышоркал. Генерала не признать: измотал, измочалил его Кайла.

Что после стало — и говорить не хочу!

Дед Лука как пришел — так и ушел. Избу Кайле не открыли, за солью и кадушками не вышли. Потоптали солдаты да исправники соль, на пароходы и карбасы погрузились, дак ни с чем и отбыли. Дальше по делам пошли по черному морю.

Да что оказалось? Кайла на генерала изобиделся. Опосля тово как наш генерал евонну персону на пароходы доставил, а доктор осмотрел всесторонне, Кайло-то в теплом месте ожил, глаза протер, пирога с горохом поел, да пошел поглядеть над чем хохочут все. А на ихних пароходах товды всякий шутника Дормидонтия слушал, капитан вражеской как раз над космическим морем про Кайло разговоры узорны развесил. Что ни сказ, то со смехом, а смех Дормидонтий сыпал с перцем, да с крупнотолченым. Как взаправдашна быль звучала кажна несусветность о Кайле. И громче всех над несусветностями генерал смехом заливался. Слова улыбчаты Дормидонтию мурлыкал: «Покорно благодарим, премного довольны». И упросом ишшо просил.

Крепко озлился за то Кайло на генерала. Ковды кресло начальственно Кайла занял — из памяти выкинул, что сам рожей в снегу валялся, покуда вместях с ним землю-льдину генерал вел, сколь верст по морю космическому нашему генералу пришлось пахать, а обиду припомнил. Расстервенился Кайла за былой смех да за то, что генерал коленки не сгибат, оторопь не проделыват, и чин высокий дал другому генералу, который улыбаться не приспособлен был. Опосля ишшо одна весть пришла к генералу нашему: Дормидонтия, что перед всем миром над ним насмешничал, в звании повысили до генеральского!

Заплакать от обиды хочется генералу. Совсем в расстройство чуйств впал. Спору нет — никудышно тако быванье. Мало, что сверху генерал неулыбательный, а Кайла командует теперича, благодаренья не скажет за спасение, из себя лезет вон, что за дело радеют — видеть не желат, дак еще и лодочник с железным скворцом за частушки о генерале сам генералом стал!

«Уходить надо», — решил наш генерал.

Да только куда уйдешь? В море черном ни дороги, ни транвая.

Видит — вечная льдина плывет, а на ней рогатый ктой-то. Призадумался генерал и решил: чем екое неуваженье терпеть, лучше с рогатым! А льдина ближе подошла, и не рогатый там, а мужик в ушанке. Ледяник Буленя звался он. Ледяники — таки люди, которы ледяным промыслом живут. Льдины по морю гонят да давают в прокат, кому желательно.

Генерал форточку открыл на пароходе, выгалился наружу и с разговором таким:

— Довезешь до земли за целковый? Сразу плачу.

— Отчего не довезти, — ответил Буленя, а сам шапку набок сдвигат для важности. м— До ближайшей за целковый. Дальше захошь, накинуть придется.

Генерал улыбкой засветился, тихим манером гранофон, пожитки всяки подхватил, каблуками пристукнул да в полной парадности на вечную льдину заскочил. Целковый дал. Коли деньги дают, значит, не обманывают. Ледяник свое дело знат — правит по течениям космическим.

Перва земля не пондравилась генералу. Слишком жарка. Втора тоже: холодна больно. На третьей земле брусники нет, а генерал до нее охотчик великий. На четверой — девки не хороши. После пятого целкового задумался генерал: «Этак покуда приятственно место отыщешь — ничего не останется!» Думу свою Булене выложил. Буленя давно вызнал: с генералами спорить – время терять и себе одно расстройство. Привязал ледяник вечну льдину к материи черной. Льдина на месте стала, а море космическое свой ход не менят, под ними проворачивается. Мужик с генералом прямо на льдине снежну треску, ледяну зубатку ловят да на костре жарят. Гранофон слушают. С медведями белыми в шашки играют. Что белы медведи, что буры — в шашки играют хорошо, проигрывать не любят. Генерал для саморазвлеченья стары звезды в море космическом вылавливат, до блеска начищат, а опосля, ковды осиянность к ним возврощатся, за пазуху прячет. Дело делат, а уразуменье размышлят: а коли не о корень еловый Кайла в снежном краю спотыкнулся? Ежели с медведем тем бурым в шашки сыграл, да нечестно, обманул? Медведи порато полутовство в шашках не любят. Больше, чем проигрывать. Вот медведь и хлестанул по темечку. Улыбатся генерал мысле, звезды собират, а земли разны проплывают мимо в полной ясности. Так всё море космическое и объехали. Много генерал земель оглядел, саму дальну даль заморску видал, а жить нигде не захотел, окромя нашей Уймы. Наш край и в старо время был самолучшим, а когда яблонями обсадили — полное благорастворенье началось.

Обнялись на прощанье мужик и генерал — сдружились, покуда море межзвездно смотрели. Ссадил Буленя с вечной льдины генерала, да только оказия случилась: льдина при спуске за горы наши брюхом зацепилась, так частью и осталась. Не веришь – сам посмотри. Вон как на солнце блестят вечны льды с океана космического.

Генерал Дормидонтий опосля своим сказывал другу сказку: что наш генерал не знал, как с парохода от Кайлы удалиться, и к кухарке пришел. Та его уложила, тестом обтяпала, маслом смазала да в печку. Не пирог вышел, а пирожище! Духом хорош, румяняшшой, просто загляденье! Что внутрях парень-мужик, с виду нисколь не приметно. Да только теста не на всего генерала хватило: макушка сама неприкрыта осталась. Потому, дескать, и генерал кожей исто хлеб белый, а маковка, стало быть, в румяность огненну зажарена. Пирогом рыбным доставился генерал к Дормидонтию. Сели ись. По заведенному обычаю, у пирога верхню корку срезали, подняли. А в рыбнике — генерал наш! На четвереньки стал, говорит слова громоотводные Дормидонтию:

— Воевать с тобой не хочу. Отпусти. Ты мне боле не супротивник.

Генерал Дормидонтий нашему генералу улыбочку послал, на ноги поставил, дал ему вязку калачей с анисом, семги соленой бочонок да велел кой-когда в гости приходить чай пить.

Складно бает Дормидонтий, да токо напраслина то, а вот я всё обсказал верно, да таково, что верней и искать негде.


	2. Письмо мордобитно

Вольготно живет у нас в Уйме генерал, кручины не знат.

— Всё хорошо, Малина, у вас, — говорит, а у самого рожа буднична, нерадостна, буди ему кажет, что на одеже парадной одна пуговица супротив другой криво пришита, — только Кайла меня печалит. Ни жить, ни быть не могу, зная, что угромоздился Кайло в кресле начальственной и никто его оттуда не сдвинет, слова не скажет: кочергу калену Кайло из рук не выпускат для всенародного устрашения. Люди пужливы — по зубам схлопотать боятся.

Начальника проучить для меня разлюбезно дело. Как не помогчи?

— А ты напиши ему письмо мордобитно! — отвечаю.

— Како тако письмо?

Пошли с генералом в мою баню: для горниц слова ругательны не годятся. Перво слово написал я для примеру, руками к бумаге прижал. Второ прихватить не успел — палкой с бумаги полетело, еле увернулись от слова непочтительного. Генерал повадку выворотного слова стал в уме держать. Малу почету было ему от Кайлы — вот и захотелось генералу ублаготворить его до очуменности.

Три слова написали, мне жона кричит:

— Малина, у нас баня рассыплется, крыша вздрагиват уже! И так вся скособочена!

Ну ежели моя баба в ругань возьмется, тогда не слушай, а скоре дальше удирай. Сердитой бабе не перечь!

В поле с генералом уселись. Ты не гляди, что волосы помадой каждоденно мажет, бороду не носит. Дух вобрал генерал наш да размахался, загогулинами словесными хлещет, колошматит то с маху, то наотмашь, только прихлопнуть одним концом к бумаге успеват. Коли слово в шибко действенно — увертывались. Два косяка гусей дак сбил — время было осеннего лету. Вот эдаковы слова хлестки знал.

Подпись вывел: «Генерал Артёмка Хакаской». Имя свое, стало быть. Одначе не зови ево дак: не откликнется. Не с того, что нос высоко задират, а оттого, что привычки откликаться на его не имет.

Генерал надписал и спрашиват:

— Малина, а хороше ли дело верну подпись ставить?

— Не изволь волноваться, твое генеральство. Обойдется дело без вредимости. Сколь не писал писем мордобитных — ни разу до конца не дочитали. И в суде разбирали. И столичным начальникам посылали. Отколотит так, что по уму ударит — твой Кайла себя позабудет. И скажи на милость, откуда имя тако диковинно-то?

— Не имя, а самопрозвание. Паспортом-то он — Веня Солёный. Одначе характером и лицом — исто кайло. Увидишь — в разуменье придешь. Кайло глазами в письмо вперится, от боли заорет, от злости ево лихорадкой затрясет, а читать не бросит.

Впал я в удивление, но мордобитно письмо в конверт склали, на почту снесли. Авось, того, ничего, вывернемся как-нибудь.

А зимой бумагу повесили у присутственного места. Рожа высоконачальственна кайловская (глянул раз и в понимание слов генеральских впал), а поперек прицарапана. От како разительно слово генеральское!

Глядит наш генерал: дорога не пылит, с моря космического чужи корабли не идут — на обрадованье повернул. Оченно меня зауважал.


	3. Как медведь печаль забыл

По первости генерал всё моему бытью дивился. Кажний обычай внове. Что на охоту хожу с собакой, с Розкой, стало быть, а дом у меня налим сторожит. Что телефон ближнему медведю провел и прямо с повети с ним разговариваю.

С ближнем медведем у меня большое согласие было. Медведь оченно не любил, когда к нему в гости приходили, в старо время сам заходил. Позвоню ему, быват:

— Мишенька, это я, Малина. Моя баба шаньги житны печет, в гости тебя жду. Буду сказки плести, песни петь.

Медведю его папа медвежий на ухо наступил по малолетству, одначе песни тянуть Мишенька любил. Мне он люб уменьем сказки слушать.

Медведь за болотиной жил. От нас верст пятьдесят будет, коли без обходов. Дак он, про шаньги прослышав, терпежу-то нет, к знакомому лодочнику побежал. Миша с тем лодочником большу дружбу имел, в кумовьях у его ходил. Лодочник кума-медведя увидал — тут же самолучшу плоскодонку снарядил. Парень — ловкач, по всем речным мелям, излучинам срезали, даже где по щиколотку было. Ко мне скорополучно дошли. В час уложились.

С медведем тем генерал знакомство свел. В шашки играть вместях почали. Генерал, пока на вечной льдине плавал, к тому делу пристрастился крепко, а Мишенька лучше всех в округе играл.

Сидят генерал с медведем на повети, шашки переставляют. Поглядел я на генерала нашего — он чай от удовольствия выфыркиват, довольнехонек. Поглядел на Мишу — веселым, как сичас, он токо с лодочником-плоскодонщиком своим был. С той поры почал я генерала звездным пивом угощать. По осени у нас звездный дождь быват, вот его во всяку подходящу посуду собирам и с хмелем варим. Не за гривенник, не за полтинник угощенье давал, а из товарищества.

Мужикам нашим обсказывал:

— Не смотрите, что сам из господ, генерал наш человек дельный, с понятием. В прошло время сам от начальства большо притеснение имел.

Мужики глянули. А чего? Генерал парень сурядный, ходит статейно. Такому только хозяйка нужна. Да девок цветущих у нас полна Уйма — сам сыщет подходящу взамуж звать.

Слово светлое, обращенье ласково и дождю в радость, и медведю. О людях и разговору нет. Генерал наш по сегодень по деревне из конца в конец со строгим форсом ходит да помалкиват. Одначе молчит ласково, с улыбкою. С той поры оттаивать почал. Кажет всем лицо недовольно, а глаза-то цикориевым цветом лучевятся.


	4. Палыч

Вот сидим мы с генералом у меня на крыльце — церемонией себя не стесням, вишню жуем, косточку в лопухи сплевывам. Генерал речь завел:

— Ой и мастер ты, Малина, сказки плести. Коли тебя послушать, ты и с дедом Лукой, поди, чаевничал.

— За деда Луку не скажу, свидеться не доводилось. А вот с ампиратором Павлом Павловичем на полатях лежали, семечки щелкали. Он мне себя Палыч наказывал звать. Вроде и уваженье показываю, а вроде и свои люди. Царь-ампиратор тож мое мастерство признавал. Сказывал неоднажды: и молодец ты, Малина, сказки сказывать и песни тянуть. Я вот никакой силе не покорюсь, а тебе покорен стал.

— Взаболь? — генерал наш говорит. — Пал Палыч?

— Не охочь я споминать про Палыча, да уж расскажу. Ну вот, было тако время, с Палычем я приятельствовал. Шибко он наши края любил. Всё в гости прикатить норовил. Да не один, а с полицмейстером своим, никуда без его не ходил. Звался полицмейстер Аникеем, никово страшенней мы и во снах не видывали: шашка остра, каска черна, ни днем, ни ночью ее не снимат, ходит по Уйме — мордой своей да шашкой народ пугат. Царь на Аникея поглядывал, глазами буди фонарями светил, одначе помалкивал.

Так бы Палыч из гостьбы не ушел, а полицмейстер евонный для устрашенья по округе по сегодень шастал, да младшой у медведя мово пришел. Медвежатик добрый, с робятами нашими играл, для отличности косыночкой голову повязывал. Исто свое дите все любили. Палыч косынку на медведе увидал — зафыркал, захохотал. Медвежонок заревел. Народ у нас добрый, хошь кого спроси: никовда такого не было, чтобы робят соседских обижали, а за Мишутку и у меня кулаки зачесались. Прискучило мне Палыча терпеть. Одначе ампиратор — просто не отделашся. Дак тому же Аникей по улице с шашкой выхаживат, страх-оторопь наводит.

Подозвал я Пал Палыча с его полицмейстером поближе и говорю:

— Давай, кто кого перечихнет. Я буду чихать первый.

Согласился Палыч, да и Аникей возраженья не имел. На чих оба здоровы были. Сказывали, как-то царь на попов и монахов обозлился. Главный протопоп креслу Пал Палыча уронил, тот себя в большу сердитость и загнал. Царь позвал Аникея, стали они перед собором, понатужились, полно брюхо духу набрали, да как чихнут! Ни монахов, ни собора, куда короб, куда милостыня!

Ну, ладно, наладился я чихать, а Палыч с Аникеем супротив меня стали. Я чихнул в обе ноздри. Обоих невесть куда унесло. Искать не под нужду — наши уемски Палычу и Аникею любешенько ручкой помахали. Одной напастью меньше.

Таким тихим манером и выпер я ампиратора из Уймы.

— Малина, — говорит генерал, а сам хитро пришуриватся, — ты сичас сказал, что на царя-ампиратора Павла Павловича чихать хотел?

— И хотел, генерал разлюбезный, и чихал. Кабы с товарищами сговориться, дак мы всем миром опрокинем землю, море космическо выздынем краем вверх, поставим стоймя. Стрясем всех помыкающих, обижающих, мешающих налаживать жизнь в общем согласье. Хошь мы твому Кайлу пряника особого печатного пошлем, но без узорности или печатности, а с точкой, чтобы ему точка и вышла? А по секрету скажу, что перед чихом Палыч с Аникеем летным пивом назудились. Иначе до моря звездного их не докинуло бы.


	5. Уемска бывальщина

Запонадобилось мне ишшо про старопрежно время генералу обсказать, како житье взаправдашно в Уйме было. Охоч генерал до тех рассказов.

— Перед Палычем генерал Гриваст ко мне заскакивал. Почему тако прозвание носил, по сю пору не знаю, ни единовой волосины на ем не видал. Дышал Гриваст обнаковенно дак, быдто сорок лет курил дурной табак. Одначе работал ладно и скоро, исто не две руки, а все четыре! Раз я крышу перекрывал, Гриваст с моря космического пароходом доставился, дело мое увидал, да за махорку с мово огорода руками размахался, что мельница — почитай всё и сладил. Оченно табак мой уважал. Перед концом работы граф Дудука прибыл, прибрал Гриваста скоропалительно, сказал: «По какому такому полному праву ты, Малина, генерала моего к рукам прибрал? Гриваст мне для дела нужон, а у тебя три досточки остались — сам управишься». Граф Дудука хоть и басурманин, а манеру знат, простого человека для свого развлечения словом не обижат. Ежели говорит строго, то по делу, по нужде военной.

Генерал мне возражение:

— Малина, да ты подумай, что говоришь! Ладно при ампираторе Пал Палыче, но при графе Дудуке тебя и на свете не было.

— Подумай? Надо тебе про Дудуку сказать, какой он был, чтобы убедить, что в ту пору я жил. К примеру, вид Дудукин: головой белой, бородой белой, а брови черны. Лет сто скоро стукнет, а бегат, как парень молодой. Кроме Гриваста, девка с Дудукой шибалась — не кума, не жона, но худа буди не кормили никовды.

Генерал свою линию ведет.

— Малина, а не от летного ли пива у тебя в глазах всяка удивительность место находит? Про графа Дудуку речи не веду, но при Пал Палыче война была межзвездна. И опосля через тридцать лет или наши, или ихны мобилизацию объявили бы. Парней всех наметили бы на войну гнать. А у вас что робят, что мужиков — цела Уйма!

Сделался генерал наш лицом шибко доволен. Думат, ловко поймал меня на вранье.

— Дело, — говорю, — просто. Не велик секрет, не наложен запрет, одначе начальству и чужим людям наши как мы вывернулись не сказывают.

Посмотрел на генерала со значением. Отмахнулся он:

— Ваш я, ваш. Куды денусь? Пиво твое пил, а по вкусу между летным и звездном разницы не уразумел. Коли летно — как ампиратора меня ублаготворишь досыта, чихом да в море черное. Коли звездно — звезданешь так, что на меня срам смотреть будет. Куда не поворотись — одна смертоубийственность выходит.

— Слушаю тебя, гостюшко, и для разнолику хочу кислыма штями угостить… Да не пужайся — это квас такой бутылошный. Сколько делов всяких у нас с теми кислыми штями было, что и не пересказать, но я тебе про мобилизацию толковать собирался. Про мобилизацию така втора вышла…

К примеру взять мою жону. Свою жону в пример беру — не в чужи люди за хорошим примером идти. Поди видел и у ее, и у кажной уемской бабы, и кажной девки на рубахе, на юбке по подолу мужички понавышиваны? Когда мобилизацию объявили бабы заохали, девки пушше того, одначе вскорости охать перестали, с ухмылкой запохаживали. Бабы с девками по улице пошли, подолами трясли, вышитых стрясли, а всамделишны парни у подолов остались.

Вышиты робята выстроились, как заправдашны рекрута. Всем хороши новобранцы, только в вышитых-то — сам понимашь — сила и соображенье не сколь велики. Ну да то — нам не в печаль. Ежели ишшо кого принесет в наши края, бабы и тем выторопятся вышивку сделать, да заместо мужиков сдать в солдатчину.

Генерал от удивления рот разинул, быдто дыхнуть не может, а потом — в хохот! Впервые на моей памяти смехом рассыпался. А мне и любо.

Поклонился он мне большим обычаем и сказал:

— Вот этому твоему сказу, Малина, я верю!


End file.
